Small Complications
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: Yami Sennen is 12 cm tall and lives in a college apartment/dorm with his roommate Yuugi Mutou.  But when Yuugi leaves and Yami gets a new roommate, Yami wonders how they will react to his existence.  Will this tall brunette be the one to break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I'm sorry for the slow updates on my other stories…I have a job now and AMVs to make (I make vids more often than I write stories). I will work on my other stories and update at least Prom Night soon though! I will be inactive in August mostly cause I'm going on vacation, but I will bring a notebook to write in on the plane :D

Anyways, the concept of this fanfic is based off a movie I saw called "The Borrowers". Those of you who have watched it will understand a bit more of how Yami lives here, but for those of you who haven't, all you really have to know is that the Borrowers are tiny people who live in between the walls and under the floorboards of houses and buildings. They "borrow" stuff to make gadgets to help them get around, or to make furniture, clothing and of course to eat.

STORY SUMMARY:

Yami Sennen is 12 cm tall and lives in a college apartment/dorm with his roommate Yuugi Mutou. But when Yuugi leaves and Yami gets a new roommate, Yami wonders how they will react to his existence. Will this tall brunette be the one to break the curse?

It will be Prideshipping eventually :D

* * *

><p><em>Screaming. Blood. Broken glass. Pain. Eyes. <em>

_Emerald green eyes, large, dilated pupils, attached to a mess of blonde frizzy hair, screaming at him._

"_You killed him! You killed him how could you kill him how DARE you kill him? I will kill you I will destroy you you will DIE!" _

"_Miss…it's not my fault I – "_

"_You have no idea…NO IDEA of what he MEANT TO ME. I LOVED HIM YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND DEARLY!" _

_The finger, the bony finger and the dark twisted fingernails, piercing him slowly, tearing him out of his skin as he screamed in terror –_

Yami woke up screaming, clothing drenched in sweat and blonde bangs pressed against his face. He could still feel the sting in his chest from where the woman had touched him. He shivered at the feeling, still panting. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Yami had had the nightmare many times before, but each time was just as terrifying. He knew that the even was all in the past, that that lady was probably dead by now and that she had no idea where he was as of now – as if she'd be able to hurt him anymore than she already had done. She'd have a hard time tracking down someone who was 12 centimeters tall and capable of navigating in between the walls and under the floorboards of the Domino City College. Yami had lived in this room for a long time - he had even gone to the College for a few years before the incident. Yami shook his head, trying not to head back into the realm of his nightmare. To avoid his temptation to go back to sleep, Yami forced himself to sit up in his matchbox bed. He had made himself a tiny bed out of an old match box stuffed with cotton wads. It was extremely soft and cosy – Yami would sink into the cotton and sleep as if he was floating in the clouds.

The creaking of the floorboards above him told him that Yuugi, the college student who lived in his apartment, was up and about. Seconds later, the floorboard directly above him moved to the side and Yami covered his eyes and groaned at the sudden stream of light.

"Good morning Yami!" Came the cheerful voice of Yuugi Mutou, Yami's roommate of sorts. Yami rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Yuugi…" He mumbled. It was then when Yuugi noted the state his tiny friend was in. He could see he was soaked and a bit pale.

"Yami…did you have that dream again?" Asked Yuugi with worry. Yami sighed and nodded. He stood and looked up at Yuugi's worried face. He smiled.

"It was just a dream Yuugi. I'll feel better once I head up and bathe alright?" He said. Yuugi's eyes brightened.

"Okay! Let's go give you a bath. You'll feel much better then!" Yuugi reached his hand down next to his tiny friend.

"I'm going to grab a change of clothes first." Yami said, moving away from the giant hand resting on the floor by his feet and heading back under the floorboards to where he stored his clothes. He had a tiny toothpick box that opened like a chest where he stored his few outfits. He had few because he had to stitch together different patches of fabric into something that resembled tops and leggings – a project that Yuugi had now picked up for him, making his life a bit easier. Yami opend the box and pulled out the shirt off the top, his current favorite. Yuugi had made it for him not long ago and had made it out of crimson colored silk that matched Yami's eyes. It went down to Yami's elbows and was decorated with some buttons and had a patch of black velvet wrapped diagonally around the shirts body, heading off the left shoulder and ending down at the right hem. Yami kept it folded in his hand and dug around deeper in the box for some pants. He found some grey ones that were covered in patches covering holes. The pants, like all of the ones he had, were baggier than what he used to wear. Yami missed wearing skin tight leather in College, but because of his new size it was nearly impossible to wear skin tight anymore. Yami sighed in memory, folding the clothes over his arm and headed back towards Yuugi's hand. Yami climbed onto Yuugi hand on all fours, crawling to the center of the boy's palm. The human hand, he had discovered, was not the sturdiest thing in the world. He could not stand on it without feeling as though he could slip at any moment. Yami didn't like to be carried around often – he didn't want to feel as though he was truly helpless – but in times like this, when he felt sweaty and gross and just wanted to bathe as quickly as possible, he accepted the lift.

"I'm ready Yuugi." Yami said once he had found a spot where he felt comfortable. Yuugi nodded and slowly lifted his hand out of the hole, trying to keep his palm as flat as possible so as not to jostle Yami. Once the boy had his hand out of the hole, he stood up slowly to his full height. Yami had to lean a bit in the opposite direction that Yuugi's wrist turned as the boy stood, but he knew that it got better once Yuugi was up and walking - Yuugi's hand didn't move as much when he was walking. Yuugi smiled down at Yami.

"While you take a bath, I'll start on some breakfast. How does that sound?" He asked. Yami smiled.

"Sounds good Yuugi. Let's do it." Yami replied. Yuugi walked out of the bedroom, using his other hand to open the door. The apartment the pair lived in had a bedroom that connected to a small kitchen and a living room. The bedroom had a twin sized white bed, a small desk on the left by a window with white shades and a closet to the right. The kitchen had a microwave, a small white stove, a fridge and a small table with two chairs. There were cabinets willed with non-perishables and drawers on the counter where utensils were kept; the entire thing enclosed within a three sided square of counter top and wall. The adjoining living room had a small television, a sofa and a small armchair next to the tv. The kitchen counter top divided the two rooms, and was covered with some of Yuugi's homework and other papers. There was also a bowl of fruit. Yuugi put his hand down on the counter for Yami to get off, then, knowing that Yami preferred to bathe himself, went over to open the fridge and see what he could cook up for himself and Yami. Meanwhile, Yami put his clothes down on the counter top and walked across it, heading around the corner and towards the stove. The space between the stove and the above cabinets had cream colored tiles covering the walls, and if one would look closely behind the cookie jar, they would see a tiny crack splitting one of the tiles in half. Yami went behind the jar and took a hold of the crack in the tile, and pulled it aside, revealing a hole into the wall. Yami disappeared into the hole, arriving at a wall covered in staples that were pulled out enough to form handles – the result looked like a makeshift ladder. In front of the ladder was a weight attached to a string. Yami walked around the weight and climbed the ladder until he reached a second hole – this one led into the inside of the cabinets. Yami maneuvered around the plates until he reached the cups. He took one with a handle and dragged it over to the hole again. The string looped above him on a wooden cylinder, the kind used to hold thread and attached to the end was a bent paperclip that formed a hook. Yami took the hook and attached it to the cup. He pushed the cup so it was halfway over the edge, then climbed up onto the lip of the cup, clutching the string and the cup fell off the ledge. Since the cup was bigger than the weight, the cup went down slowly as the weight went up. Once it touched bottom, Yami got off the cup and took off the hook. The weight came back down as Yami pulled the cup through the opening behind the cookie jar. Yami took a moment once the cup was out to rest – the process of taking a cup out of the cabinet was much more difficult than it would be for a normal sized person!

"Yami! Do you want egg for breakfast?" Yuugi asked. He was making scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Sure. Whatever you want – you're the one making it." Yami replied, taking ahold of the cup handle and dragging it towards the sink. Once he got the cup as close as possible, he looked up at the faucet and swore. The faucet was one of the things that Yami could not turn and he could not go into the sink because the drop was too far – he'd surely break something if he tried. Yuugi lifted his head and noticed the problem. He walked over, took the cup off the counter and stuck it under the faucet. He filled the cup with warm water and placed it back on the counter next to Yami.

"Sorry about that Yami. I'll try to remember to turn the faucet next time." Yuugi apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Yami replied, even though he was a bit irritated. 'He hated being powerless to do something as simple as turning a faucet head. Yuugi didn't seem to notice and returned to the eggs. He knew better than to offer more help – Yami liked doing things himself. He walked over to the bar of soap by the sink, breaking off a handful and went back to the cup. He dropped the piece into the water and then took off his clothes. He climbed over the edge of the cup, letting his body slide in softly, sighing when the warm water soothed his body. He rested his arms on the lip, putting his feet against the opposite side of the cup to keep him from sinking to the bottom. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, letting the water soak him. Once he was satisfied, he dove under, sinking to the bottom to collect the soap chunk he had thrown in earlier to wash himself with. He gripped it tightly and kicked off the bottom. He surfaced facing the ceiling to get his long, tricolored hair out of his face. He scrubbed himself down with the soap. Yuugi approached his friend, pulling a chair with him. He placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the counter next to Yami's cup. Instead of digging in happily as he usually did, Yuugi remained silent, starring at the plate before him. He bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. Yami finished scrubbing himself down and crossed his arms on the lip, resting his head on them facing Yuugi.

"Something wrong Yuugi?" Yami asked. Yuugi smiled nervously.

"Um…well, I got a call from my family yesterday." He began. "As you know they're paying for my tuition here, and apparently they've had a bit of a financial setback. They can't pay for my courses anymore so I have to…drop out of College and get a job."

"That's too bad. I'm sure a nice guy like you will get a good paying job Yuugi." Yami said, trying to cheer the boy up. Yuugi smiled at Yami sadly.

"…You don't get it do you Yami? Because I have to drop out…I have to move back with my family. I have to leave this apartment."

* * *

><p>TBC - does anyone have a title in mind for this? If you let me know cause I have no idea what to call this right now.<p>

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

I have the next chapter for this almost finished. It should be up later this week.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Domino City College was located in the city of Domino, which was a fairly large, yet friendly place to live. The city had just recently become more popular, and although there were other reasons, the most prominent was the emergence of a major company housed in Domino – KaibaCorp. The company had been around for awhile, but under its former CEO it produced nuclear weapons and was fairly under the radar for that reason. But, under the successor, the company had shifted its objective from weapons, to technology suited more for younger people. The latest craze among younger people these days was a card game called Duel Monsters, and KaibaCorp had not only supplied the Duelists with holographic technology to enhance the experience of the battles, it had also hosted a few tournaments, both in the city and in its newest Duel Monster oriented theme park Kaiba Land.

Although the height of the Duel Monsters craze had been a few years back, KaibaCorp was still a world renowned company, raking in millions in profit every year. Those who knew the workings of KaibaCorp could say quite confidently that this success was due to the new CEO of KaibaCorp – a young Seto Kaiba. The now 19 year old Kaiba was a prodigy, and always had been. He was very tall, standing well over six feet at full height, and was known for a clean kept, expressionless presence. His eyes were a very interesting blue, usually cold as ice. His hair was short and brown, always tamed and styled the same way. His clothing varied, but he always looked professional; though on this particular day, Kaiba was wearing a white business suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. Today was an important day for KaibaCorp – the inspector from the government would be coming to monitor the company. It was by law in Domino that this must happen annually, and Kaiba thought it was ridiculous. He knew everything about his company and would know immediately if someone lacked the qualifications to perform their duties correctly and promptly. Sighing, he closed his laptop that he'd been typing madly on for the past two hours – he wanted to get as much work done as possible before being interrupted by the inspector.

Ordinarily Kaiba had no problem with the inspector, but this year was different. The usual inspector that had been coming since the company belonged to his stepfather had retired earlier this year – this new inspector would surely take more time as he had never been to KaibaCorp before. Kaiba had no idea what to expect of this man, and hated being unprepared for such things. He stood and straightened his tie, giving his office a quick once over. The office was fairly large. Kaiba stood behind his large burgundy desk, which was fairly neat today, bearing only his closed laptop, a telephone and a folder that Kaiba had been working on. The office had grey walls that were decorated with a few acolytes that his company had been given, but there were no personal photos. Kaiba did not let his personal life, which consisted of only his little brother Mokuba and at a time had included his Duelling career as the World Champion; he remained to this day undefeated in Duel Monsters. He had stopped the latter because of a lack of challenge – the new Duelists lacked both the skill and experience to take him on. Kaiba liked to be pushed when Dueling, otherwise it was a waste of his precious time. He already knew that he could beat anyone out there, so why bother even participating, especially with a company to run on the side? Kaiba sighed at the memory, and then reminded himself that his Duelling days were over – he could reminisce some other time after he passed this inspection.

Right on cue, the phone rang. Kaiba picked up the receiver.

"Is he here?" Kaiba asked, getting right the point.

"_She_ is here sir." The secretary corrected. "She has completed her tour of the building. Shall I send her up to you sir?"

"Do it." Kaiba replied, hanging up the phone and doing one last check to make sure everything was in order. He just wanted to get an approval and get on with his work. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called and the door was opened. In walked a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes entered the room. She was wearing a grey business suit with a white undershirt on top, with a matching grey shirt that went down to her mid thigh. Her boats were black and went up to her knees. She carried a black clipboard in her left arm and a pen in the other. She glanced up at Kaiba, who was standing to greet her.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba, I am Mai Kujaku and as you know I am here to perform the yearly inspection. I must say, I was very impressed with the way the company is run." The woman turned and looked at the wall of covered with certificates and awards.

"This is obviously a very prestigious company." Mai finished. Kaiba smiled.

"Everyone who works here takes their job very seriously Ms. Kujaku – I make sure of it." Kaiba replied politely. Perhaps this inspection wouldn't be that bad after all. Just then, Mai frowned, gazing at the wall even more intently, and then scanning each frame. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this as the woman turned to face him.

"Mr. Kaiba, I find it curious that such a successful business man does not display his post-secondary certificates of achievement on the walls of his office." She noted. Kaiba smirked slightly.

"I would display them, if I had any. I was entirely home schooled and taught the ways of the business world by my predecessor." Kaiba said calmly, though he wondered where this was going. Mai Kujaku seemed shocked.

"Are you saying that you never went to school?" She asked. And then she shook her head. "Oh dear me Mr. Kaiba, this will not do. This will not do at all." She began to write on her clipboard as she continued

"I am writing in my report that you are not qualified to run this company." She said. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"What!" Kaiba gaped. Mai Kujaku saw his face and replied calmly.

"In accordance with Domino City law, you must have some post secondary education to perform an important job like this. So, you are being withdrawn from your position as CEO until you can get the degrees required to get it back." She returned to her clipboard.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't withdraw me! This is _my_ company! I am a hell of a lot smarter than anyone else who could possibly run this place and I have been doing this for years!" Kaiba cried. Mai Kujaku smiled as she continued to write.

"You may be the smartest man in the world Mr. Kaiba, but if there is no documentation from any school, then you have no way of proving it; the government cannot accept that." She replied, finishing her writing and looking up at the stunned CEO.

"And besides, if you are as smart as you say you are, then going through College should be like a walk in the park for you." She said smugly. She tore out a sheet from the clipboard.

"This is the contact information that you need for when you get your degree. I will come back and verify that it is legitimate and acceptable, and then you can have your company back. Until then, you are banned from this building, and if you are caught interfering with this company's leadership, you will be arrested." The woman placed the sheet on Kaiba's desk, Kaiba himself was too shocked to move. Mai turned and walked towards the door, pausing on her way out to glance back at Kaiba.

"I will see you soon." She said, and exited, not bothering to close the door behind her as she left. Kaiba didn't move for a good minute after she left. His limbs did not seem to respond. When he finally did move, he first went to his office door to close it, then he let out a cry of rage and punched the wall, knocking several of the certificates onto the floor. Kaiba was fuming.

"Who the BLOODY HELL does she think she is? GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, punching the wall a second time. This was why he hated the inspectors. He was powerless in this case, and hated being powerless. Seto Kaiba was _not_ powerless. He growled, knowing that he had no choice but to comply – going to jail would do nothing good for him. Kaiba took several deep breaths to calm himself down. No matter how much of a waste of time going to College would be, he had no choice but to do it. The sooner he could get a degree, the better. Kaiba went to his laptop and began searching for applications online for Colleges. As far as he knew, he just needed a degree and it didn't matter where he got it, as long as he had one before leaving. And since it was a waste of time, he would not spend that much money on tuition. It did not take him long to find the website for Domino City College – it was the perfect fit so far; close, cheap yet still would give him his stupid degree. Kaiba noticed that the semester had already begun, but was still going to apply. He knew that all it would take was a simple phone call to the head office and maybe a bit of extra payment, but Kaiba wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and would do whatever it took to get himself in the College. He picked up the phone and began to dial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was all by himself in the apartment. Yuugi had left yesterday evening after announcing that he had to go. Yami had to admit he was a bit sad that Yuugi had left, but knew the other had had no choice.

The two had had a little conversation after breakfast, as Yuugi packed his bag. Yuugi was on his knees and Yami was sitting on the floor watching him as Yuugi loaded his folded clothes into his small black roller suitcase that lay open beside him. Once he pressed a white shirt into the bag he sat up and sighed.

"Look Yami...I feel really bad about leaving you all alone like this."

"It's alright Yuugi. It's not like you have a choice." Yami reassured him. Yuugi dipped his head slightly, letting his blonde bangs fall over his eyes. He reached down to his left to pick up another piece of clothing when suddenly he lifted his head, eyes lit up.

"I've got it!" Yuugi said, smiling brightly. Yami raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask what Yuugi was talking about, the boy faced him and lay down on his stomach, socked feet in the air behind him, and head in his hands facing Yami with bright purple eyes.

"You can come live with me Yami! I'll look after you at my place! Then you won't be all alone." He said. Yami looked at Yuugi's face that was about 5 feet away from him. This was one of the few times where he could look Yuugi in the eye and he could tell the boy was dead serious.

"Yuugi...I can't. I live here, and besides, what if your Grandfather finds out about me? He's got enough troubles as it is."

"Yami you aren't much trouble at all! And I'm sure he wouldn't mind it! He's really nice." Yuugi replied pleadingly. Yami sighed.

"Yuugi, I will be fine. I've survived on my own before. I'm not helpless. I have food in the cabinets, clothes to keep me warm, a nice bed to sleep in and a roof over my head. I will be fine as long as I have those." Yami reassured Yuugi. Yuugi looked sad, but respected his friend's wishes and nodded.

"I will leave all the non-perishables in the cabinet for you then. And I will miss you Yami. You're an awesome roommate." Yuugi said sadly. Yami smiled at the boy.

"I will miss you too Yuugi, but this isn't goodbye – as soon as you get your finances organized you can come back to College and see me again." Yami said confidently. He knew Yuugi would do it – though the boy was small, he was courageous and very smart. Yuugi would have no trouble finding a job and would do well in whatever that was. Yuugi smiled and nodded.

Yuugi had kept his promise – he had taken food from the fridge, so that it would not spoil but had left food in the cabinet for Yami – things like crackers, potato chips and bread were left out and with open packages for easier access. Yami was extremely thankful to the boy for making his life a bit easier before leaving. Yami was missing Yuugi already, and was almost upset for refusing his offer, but he knew he could not leave. The world outside was a big place and Yami was so tiny he'd be squashed like a bug. Not to mention that he had spent about a year fixing his apartment to suit his needs – building little gadgets on the inside of the walls to help him get around.

Yami sighed in memory as he nibbled a cracker. He had crawled into the open bag, dragged one out and had begun to break off pieces and stuck them in his mouth. Suddenly Yami heard the sound of the door opening. He perked up. Had Yuugi forgotten something and come back? Yami put down the half eaten cracker, and went down the ladder to the hole on the counter. He was about to run out to greet Yuugi and offer to help him look for whatever it was he had forgotten when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Here we are Mr. Kaiba – your new dorm room! I hope you enjoy your stay here."

xxxxxxxxx

Kaiba had arrived at Domino City College. He had given the head office a call and upon mentioning his name they were more than willing to accept him. Kaiba had had a few demands – he had chosen his courses online and had been enrolled in all of them. He was taking a full load so that College would be over and done with as soon as possible. He accepted a dorm room, because it was more practical to stay at the College instead of driving back and forth each day from his mansion on the edge of the City, but he refused to have a roommate. Thankfully, it just so happened that a room had been cleared earlier that day when its sole occupant had withdrawn from his courses and moved out. Kaiba was pleased at how nicely things were falling into place. He followed one of the school's chief coordinators to his dorm, inspecting the halls on the way as he went. The hallways were a bright yellow color and the carpet was plain white. The doors lining each side of the wall were brown and numbered in yellow old English script – even numbers on the right and odd on the left. His room happened to be number 204. The man stopped in front of the door, took out a small silver key and turned the lock, opening the door wide and holding it open for Kaiba.

"Here we are Mr. Kaiba – your new dorm room! I hope you enjoy your stay here." The man said with a smile. Kaiba rolled his eyes in response as he entered the room. It looked a bit crowded to him as he gave it a quick scan. For a moment he thought he saw something by the big blue jar labelled 'cookies' on the counter, but when he looked again he saw nothing. He grunted and walked into the room, pulling his suitcase behind him. He hung a left by the entrance and headed into the bedroom, followed by the man who guided him. He saw the size of the bed and was immediately put off by its size.

"That bed is too small for me. I need at least a queen sized one. And I need a bigger desk - how am I supposed to work there?" He said to the man behind him, who began to jot down the items on a notepad, mumbling quick 'yes sirs' the whole time. The man had been told to make Mr. Kaiba's stay as comfortable and enjoyable as possible and would fetch the items the other would need. He went into the adjoining bathroom and said he needed a bathtub because he preferred it to showers. He went into the living room and gave it a quick look again, though it had been the most comfortable looking area of the house and he did not say anything about it. When he entered the kitchen, he immediately checked the fridge and found it empty. He made a mental note to buy some groceries later. Upon closing the fridge he checked the cabinets above the stove. He was shocked when he opened it. Open bags of food and some unopened cans of soup lay before him. Whoever owned this apartment before him was an idiot. Didn't they realize that leaving food out like that could attract mice? Kaiba reached back and moved some of the cans aside to see what was behind them when he noticed a half eaten cracker and crumbs scattered abandoned on the surface. Kaiba groaned. It seemed he already had a mouse problem to deal with, thanks to the negligence of the previous owner. He turned around and faced the man behind him.

"I'm also going to need an exterminator." Kaiba said with annoyance. "Call them immediately." The man bowed and rushed out of the apartment, leaving the keys on the counter before doing so. Kaiba began to clear out the food in the cabinet, pulling up a trash bin with his foot and dumping anything that was open inside. He had no idea how many mice there were or what they had gotten into, so he may as well dispose of it all. Unbeknownst to Kaiba, there was someone still in the room watching him from the shadows. Yami had not moved from behind the cookie jar, only peaking out every once in awhile. He had nearly been seen by this newcomer – he didn't need any name mentioning to recognize the man who had been standing in the room. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, was suddenly in Domino College. Yami knew that Kaiba was young, but why someone who already owned such a successful business would come to College, he had no idea. He was more worried about what Kaiba had said to that other man, and what he was doing now – he had called an exterminator and was dumping Yami's food source in the trash. Yami was lucky he had eaten earlier, but was worried. An exterminator could be very troublesome for him; the food was less of a problem because he was sure Kaiba would restock the cabinets eventually and he could open the packaging to take whatever he needed. This was going to be a challenge though, to avoid the exterminator. Yami would have to play it safe and be careful around the CEO. He did not know the man personally, but his first impression was that he was the type that would stomp him or worse, reveal his existence to the public. Seto Kaiba seemed to enjoy the spot light – Yami was well aware of the Duelling tournaments the man had hosted. He closed his eyes at the memory. He could not be wallowing in the past now. He had to focus on now and the future – surviving this unexpected intrusion in his life would be tough, but Yami had no choice but to face it. And he would face it, head on and without hesitation. Yami smirked, taking one last glance at Seto Kaiba, who was still dumping all the food in the trash.

"Alright Kaiba," He whispered. "Game on." Yami turned and walked into the hole, letting Kaiba have his little victory tonight, and preparing a plan in his mind for his retaliation tomorrow.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TBC

Review Please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being late. Hope you all like it.

Reply to reviews:

Marikshipper: Yes I used it xD I thought it was PERFECT really so thank you so much for the suggestion! :D

xImaginexAxWorldx : Lol so would I xD Who doesn't want a Yami of any sort in their room? xD

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

That first week of Kaiba's experience in Domino High was very stressful. Thankfully, the furniture he had ordered had arrived within the day he got the apartment so he wasn't forced to sleep on the bed that was too small for him. He had enjoyed a fairly good night's sleep thanks to that, though it was unusual for him to have a full night's rest because he usually had to work on his laptop into the early morning before getting about two hours of sleep. He had gotten up, had a quick shower, grabbed his book bag and had gone to get some breakfast. The exterminator had stopped by yesterday and had told Kaiba that the mouse problem didn't seem too bad – he had been unable to find any droppings anywhere or any real indication of mice other than the food. He assumed the problem was for the entire building, and decided to give Kaiba some rat poison mixed with food and some small traps. Kaiba checked the traps and was stunned to find that the food had been taken, but the traps were not set off. He wondered what kind of sneaky mouse he was dealing with. He reset the traps, this time, using a bit of the poisoned food so that if the mouse stole it again, it would die. He had a bit of toast for breakfast, then rushed out to his classes.

Upon hearing the door slam shut Yami emerged from his hole in the wall near the base of the counter in the kitchen. He had seen Kaiba reset the mouse traps with the poisoned food. He narrowed his eyes. Kaiba was smart. It would certainly be tough to deal with him in the future, but at least he had a couple days worth of food, providing he rationed it, that he had carefully stolen from the traps earlier that day. He smiled as he headed back into the wall to return to his room. He had a string lift that he had installed for bring stuff up and down inside the wall. It had a paper clip hook on the end and a string that trailed to the floor with a tiny stone attached to the end, so that it would not go up too far when Yami used it to lift things. He loaded the last of the morning's collection of food into the decretive basket he had pulled off some Easter decorations – it was taller than him by about 10 cm, but light enough for him to carry around. The basket handle was attached to the hook and string that went up the wall further and over a nail embedded in the side. He sat over the ledge and grabbed the bucket by the handles and slid over the side, falling a fairly short distance before landing softly on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the fall and locking his elbows so the basket would not hit him in the head. Once Yami had his footing, he brought the basket down, unhooking the basket from the paper clip hook and walked dragging it behind him as he did. The space under the floor was fairly dark and spacious. The only light came from the small gaps between the wood in the floorboards above. There was tons of winding turns leading to various parts of the apartment. Yami knew where each passage went by heart and had built little signs to remind him. He rounded the corner and arrived in his room. It was a big space in the area under the floorboards and held quite a bit of stuff. Yami dragged the basket into the middle of the room and took out one of the pieces of cheese he had taken, then walked over to his bed and sat down, nibbling the cheese. The cheese was his reward for surviving a round, but now his opponent would retaliate, and Yami had to be ready when that happened or else he would not survive.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The week had seemed to drag on forever for Kaiba. He had barely gotten any sleep at night – he had alot of catch up assignments to do and he also had to email Roland, who had taken over the company in his absence regarding the procedures of the company. Even though Kaiba knew he could go to jail for interfering, he was willing to take the risk and operate his company through Roland, which the other man agreed was the best option for the time being. Not only did Kaiba have to deal with assignments and work, but he also had to deal with the damn mouse. None of the traps had gone off and none of the poisoned food had been touched, but Kaiba knew the mouse was still around because he had found holes in some of the packaged food he left in the cabinet and the rice bag he left under the sink. The more he holes he found, the more irritated Kaiba became. By the end of the week, he had removed all packaged foods from the cabinet and stored them in the fridge where he knew the mouse could not get them. He had a plan to draw out the mouse and all he needed was a few days to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since Kaiba had arrived at Domino City College. He had been enacting his plan all week – he had not brought a single morsel of food into his apartment, and had eaten every meal at a restaurant or fast food place before returning to the apartment. The only food left in the dorm was the stuff he had in the fridge – which was everything, even non perishables. He wasn't sure how long it took mice to starve to death, but he planned to test whether or not he could draw the mouse out tonight. He made himself a piece of toast, putting some peanut butter on it and taking a few bites before putting it down on a plate and then walking into the living room. He stretched out on the couch and began to work on his laptop, facing the kitchen and watching the plate secretly as he worked. He also had an aluminum can tucked in his shirt for when the time was right.

Yamis week had also been a tough one. He had been stealing food for awhile, breaking packaging with his sharp edged screws, but now that Kaiba had moved the food to the fridge, Yami had no other food source. His supply had run out earlier that week and he was very very hungry. He lay on his bed under the floorboards, starring up blankly at the ceiling, trying to remove all the negative thoughts from his head. He was starting to get a bit worried that maybe he would starve. He sat up and shook his head.

"Stop thinking like that." He muttered to himself. Yami decided he would get up and go check to see if Kaiba had brought some food home that he could get into. He walked through the winding corridors under the floor until he reached the ladder of staples that headed up to the kitchen. He ignored the growling of his stomach as he climbed slowly, listening for any noises that would indicate that Kaiba was still around. He reached the counter top, pushing aside the tile behind the cookie jar and taking a peak outside. He saw Kaiba on the couch working on his laptop, but what caught his eye next almost made his stomach growl even more loudly than before. On the counter top, about 5 feet from where he stood, sat a half eaten piece of peanut butter toast on a plate. Next to it was a half full glass of milk, but the bread was what caught Yami's attention. He knew that there was a reason why Kaiba had suddenly left that there, but as much as his mind tried to tell him it was a trap, there was another part that was telling him to go for it. His stomach was agreeing, growling again. Yami crossed his arms over his stomach and winced – he was so hungry it was beginning to hurt. He glanced up at the bread again, biting his lip indecisively. He was _really_ hungry...but that bread was out in the open...and Kaiba was right there. Maybe, just maybe, he could sneak out and grab a piece and get back before Kaiba saw him. Yami glanced one more time at Kaiba, who had not moved and still seemed completely focused on his computer. Yami bit his lip, and made the decision. He dashed out as quietly as he could, tiptoeing and running in bare feet – he had no shoes because he could never manage to make any that were small enough for him. He ducked behind the milk glass, peaking out to see that Kaiba hadn't moved – it seemed that Yamis approach had gone unnoticed. He let out the breath he'd been holding and was about to move on when a sudden rumble was heard from his stomach. Wincing, he clutched his abdomen and peaked around the milk glass and gasped as he saw Kaiba looking up at the counter – at the milk glass.

Yami let out the tiniest yelp. How could he have such good hearing? Yami thought as he and made a desperate dash for the cookie jar, praying that Kaiba would not stop him. He could hear the other scrambling after him. As Yami ran, though he cursed himself for being sluggish – his muscles had no energy from lack of food. Yami had almost made it to the jar when suddenly he saw a descending wall of darkness appear above and in front of him. It seemed to swallow him up, and next thing he knew he could not see, and had run into a solid wall in front of him, falling once again on his behind. Yami groaned and sat up slowly, unable to see anything and wondering what had happened to him.

xxxxxxxx

Kaiba hadn't done much that evening, except work on the laptop, occasionally taking a glance at the bread on the counter. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so was beginning to think that maybe he'd succeeded in starving the mouse to death. That or maybe it had moved on and become someone else's problem. Either way, Kaiba didn't care. He was just about to get back to his email when suddenly he heard a noise from the kitchen. He looked up and saw his glass of milk wobbling slightly, along with a tiny thing next to it that was starting to move – Kaiba could not get a good look at it from where he was sitting, but guessed that it was the mouse. He got up quickly, throwing his still open laptop down on the couch and pulling the aluminum can from his pocket as he scrambled into the kitchen. He would not let this pest get away! He saw the thing moving towards the cookie jar and slammed the can down over top of it. Kaiba knew he was successful when he felt a tiny thump from inside the container. He grinned in triumph, taking a moment to calm his nerves – he had jumped up from a completely relaxed position to a full on chase and his body was still adjusting to the change it seemed. As he waited, Kaiba took a glance at the bread on the plate and was not surprised to find that it too had been torn apart by the mouse. He smiled wider – his plan had worked perfectly. Now...the only question was what to do with the trapped mouse. He looked back at the aluminum can. He hadn't gotten a good look at the mouse...if in fact it was a mouse. He wasn't even sure it had looked like one, now that he thought about it. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him – he wanted to see this creature that was smart enough to evade all the traps he'd put out along with the poison. It only took Kaiba a few moments to think of the perfect way to kill it and get to see what it was at the same time. He opened the drawer below him and pulled out a coffee coaster, then began to drag the can across the counter towards its edge.

xxxxxx

Once Yami felt like his head wasn't spinning, he slowly got to his feet. He was still not able to see anything. He put his hands in front of his face, but could not see them even when they were mere inches away. He then put his hands in front of him, taking cautious steps forward until his hand touched a solid surface he recognized as metal. He put both his hands on the metal, and walked along it. He determined that he was inside a circle – a can maybe. The bottom line was, he'd been caught and undoubtedly it was by Kaiba. Yami wondered what Kaiba would do to him – as much as he hated to admit it, he was completely helpless. Suddenly, Yami felt the wall move, nearly knocking him over again. He took a couple steps forward, hoping the can had just shifted, but then the wall hit him again, forcing him to walk more. Yami realized what was happening – Kaiba was moving the can, but where was he taking him? Wherever it was, Yami was not sure he wanted to find out, but knew he did not have much of a choice. So, he allowed himself to be led, walking blindly in the dark and guided only by the back end of the can that kept forcing him forward every time he stopped walking. Suddenly he began to notice a bit of bright light in front of him outlining an arc. He shielded his eyes from it, thinking quickly of how badly his eyesight was being destroyed today. Peaking through his fingers, he saw that the gap was getting wider and he realized with a start what it was – Kaiba was forcing him off the edge of the counter top! This time he dug in his heels and pushed back against the cup with all his might. Yami grunted as he felt his feet being dragged closer to the edge. Just as his toes curled over the edge, he saw a solid surface get pushed against the counter top. Yami did not recognize it, but was familiar with the trick – you slid something under the can to keep whatever it was you caught inside it, and giving it a surface to stand on. Yami was forced to stand on the solid surface, and felt the can being lifted. Just as he let out a soft sigh of relief that he was not going to fall to his death, he felt the can being tipped, and suddenly he was falling. Yami let out a cry of surprise as he fell in the dark. He had barely any time to twist onto his back as he landed, hitting his neck and head on the cool metal. He groaned, propping himself up with one arm and rubbing the back of his head with the other hand. Couldn't he be gentler? Yami thought as he shot a glare upwards, as if to his captor. Said captor had stopped abruptly when he thought he had heard a muffled cry. He waited for a moment, then shook his head and kept walking. It must have been his imagination. Kaiba was curious as to what sort of creature could evade his detection and his traps for so long, but he also needed to get rid of it so it would not bother him again. Kaiba knew that mice and rats carried diseases, and was not about to get sick from eating the infected food. Plus, he was getting tired of eating out – fast food restaurants (the only thing he really had the patience for) served food that was greasy and Kaiba was getting queasy just thinking about a pack of McDonald's fries.

Kaiba entered the bedroom's ensuite bathroom. The entire room was white, except for the grey tiled floors, the marble sink countertop, and the dark blue towels that hung on the towel rack next to the sink. The small white sink was embedded in the left side of the marble counter, near the white toilet. The other half of the counter held Kaiba's toothbrush, toothpaste and comb; in addition, there was a plastic jug filled with water, and a cup next to it. Kaiba refused to drink tap water – he found the taste incredibly displeasing; he imagined it was from the chemicals that were used to clean it. He took hold of the handle with his one free hand, and dragged it across the counter towards the toilet. He then put the toilet seat down and sat on it, starring at the aluminum can that held its captive. Kaiba wondered again what he had caught. He had not gotten a very good look at the creature. He knew it was small and black in color – or was it white? Kaiba could have sworn he'd seen more than just black. Well, now he would get his answers. He carefully pulled off the coffee coaster he'd used to close the can; then held the can over the full plastic jug. The jug was about a foot tall and was wide enough for Kaiba to put in both his hands, so it was no trouble to put in the aluminum can. He flipped it upside down as he inserted it into the water completely, though he did not let it touch the bottom as the creature inside would drown without Kaiba seeing it. Once the can was fully submerged, he pulled it out of the water, knowing that everything that was inside would be forced out by the water. He was going to turn and put the can on the counter next to him, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. He felt the can slip from his grasp, and clatter on the tiled floor.

xxxxxxxxx

Yami felt a bit dizzy as he tried to sit up in the can. He was sure that if he could see, the world would be spinning right now. He leaned against the wall, not daring to stand again – who knew when Kaiba would flip it again? He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Somehow, know that he knew where he was, he felt a tiny bit safer. Still curled up in a ball against one side of the can, Yami closed his eyes and listened for any indicator of where Kaiba was taking him. He could hear very little from outside the can – a scrapping sound of something being dragged, a soft bang as if something had been dropped, then silence. Yami cautiously opened his eyes. The motion of the can had clearly stopped but what was Kaiba doing? And more importantly, what did that mean for Yami? Suddenly he saw a sliver of light appear above him. It was so bright it brought tears to Yami's eyes as he squinted, shielding his eyes with his hands as he forced himself to look up. Suddenly, Yami felt the can being shifted again, more slowly this time, so that the mouth was facing down. Yami immediately uncurled, and turned to lie on his back, so that when the can flipped, Yami would fall feet first and hopefully not hurt himself as bad. He saw the light dim slightly as the can tipped, and Yami began to slide down the bumpy inside of the can. Yami looked towards the opening he was approaching when he gasped in shock and fear. There was water splashing against the can, and it was rising fast. Kaiba was going to drown him, Yami realized in horror. As the water rushed towards him, Yami began to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Find an air bubble, swim, survive, you can do it, Yami chanted mentally. Yami's feet and legs entered the water, and he began to kick, fighting the undertow that threatened to pull him down to the bottom of the can, and certain death. He kept his head above water, continuing to swim despite his body's complaints, determined to stay in the air pocket at the top of the can for as long as possible. As Yami reached the roof of the can, he was panting – it was hard to swim in his baggy clothes. He pressed his cheek against the top of the can, drew in one last deep breath, and let himself sink as the can filled up completely. Yami let himself sink, and as he did, he tore at his clothes. He pulled off his baggy black shirt and pants, letting them fall away, leaving him naked, but feeling much lighter. He was not worried about the water temperature as much – he had read somewhere that it took longer to freeze than it did to drown. Yami figured he'd run out of air before he caught hypothermia – he was already starting to get uncomfortable with how little air he had left. Suddenly, the can shifted, and Yami's eyes widened in surprise and delight when he realized the can was being pulled out of the water. He began to swim towards where the can was being pulled out – there was obviously air up there. He could see the light reflecting off the water's surface and kicked harder, pushing his undernourished, sore and exhausted body as hard as he could. As Yami surfaced, he threw his head back and took in an enormous breath, feeling his burning lungs relax as they were refreshed. With the return of air, came the return of sound, and Yami's momentary relief was broken suddenly by a loud clatter coming from behind him. Yami immediately spun around in the water and came face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring at him in shock.

Out of all the possible things that could have come out of the can, what did come out was last on Kaiba's list – in fact, it wasn't even a possibility at all. At first, Kaiba had only seen a strange white, four limbed creature, with strange black colored fur on the top of its head, submerged about half way down in the jug. Then he had watched it swim up towards the surface, and as he got a closer look, he realized in shock what it looked like, then had been stunned when the creature – no, the _human_ – had surfaced. He stared at the tiny human, watching in awe as he – Kaiba could only see the human's back, but assumed the human was male at this point –surfaced so that his shoulders were out of the water. He tilted his head back, black hair - with a hint of red and a bit of blonde too, Kaiba noted – that seemed to flow smoothly down his back, just past his shoulder blades. He heard the deep breath the human took, then the exhale, as he sank back into the water slightly so that his shoulders were under again. Kaiba's fingers went limp, letting the can fall and hit the ground. The human heard it and spun around in the water to face the sound. It took every ounce of Kaiba's iron will not to gasp. It turned out that the boy also had blonde bangs that framed his tiny and beautiful face. The boy's cheekbones where slightly pointed, his nose was tiny and straight, his lips were slightly wine colored, but none of these made Kaiba want to gasp. It was his eyes. The boy had eyes the color of freshly spilt blood – a rich crimson color that seemed to pierce Kaiba's soul. The boy's eyes were slightly widened in surprise as he starred up at Kaiba, their gazes meeting.

The pair starred in silence for what seemed like forever, until their silence was interrupted by a loud growl like sound that came from the tiny boy. The boy gave a slight groan and put one of his arms over his stomach, continuing to swim feebly with the other and his legs. Kaiba's eyes widened in understanding – so it was this boy who had been taking food. And of course a human would be smart enough not to eat anything with rat poison. Then Kaiba's breath hitched in his throat. If this boy had indeed been eating Kaiba's food, then he had not eaten in a while – Kaiba had not bought anything new. Kaiba had almost starved the poor boy to death. It was one thing to kill a rat or a mouse, but another thing entirely to kill another human being. As Kaiba gazed at the boy's skinny frame and body, he felt his stomach clench with guilt. He needed to help this boy, he decided. Kaiba reached into the jug with one hand, planning to grab the boy and get him out of the water and feed him, but the boy saw his approaching hand and let out a gasp, then sank under the water, attempting to swim away. Kaiba narrowed his eyes in annoyance and reached further. Kaiba's hand closed around the boy's body – he could feel the tiny futile struggles the boy made. The boy had one arm free of Kaiba's hand and was pounding his fist into Kaiba's giant fingers as hard as he could underwater. Kaiba continued to lift his hand, ignoring the resistance. It wasn't much of one – he barely felt the boy's punches. When his hand was out of the water and almost to the lip of the jug, the boy sank his teeth into the back of Kaiba's thumb. Kaiba let out a yelp as he saw blood and felt a painful pinch; releasing to boy. The boy landed in the water again as Kaiba sucked the blood off his thumb.

"What the hell was that for?" Kaiba growled as the boy surfaced. The boy turned his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood. It spread out in the water as it sank slowly towards the bottom. The boy glared up at Kaiba with eyes like daggers.

"That's for grabbing me, bastard!" The boy yelled back at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock – the boy could talk? He wasn't sure if he could or not. The boy seemed to read his mind.

"And yeah I can talk! I'm a human! I have my rights." He growled, still glaring. "The world isn't always your plaything Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba gasped.

"You- How do you know my name?" Kaiba stammered – this tiny boy had made him so shocked he was almost at a loss for words. The boy smirked – Kaiba noted how similar it was to his own.

"Why do you think? We live in the same apartment – I'd have to be completely ignorant to not know my new roommate's name." He replied matter-of-factly. "Now, I'm getting tired of swimming and a bit cold, so why don't you get me out of here?"

"I already tried that, and you bit me. How do I know you're not going to bite me again?" Kaiba demanded. This boy thought he had an upper hand, but Kaiba held the boy's life in his hands. He could just let him drown and no one would ever know. He wasn't about to help this kid unless he knew it was safe.

"I won't bite you if you do it _properly_." The boy clarified. "You grabbed me. I hate being grabbed."

"Well then how the hell am I supposed to get you out if I can't grab you?" Kaiba growled getting a bit impatient. Maybe I should just let him drown, thought Kaiba.

"I'll show you." The boy said patiently. He kicked and swam a bit further away from Kaiba as he continued. "Put your hands in the water, side by side, palms upward. Move them underneath me, then pull up slowly. No closing your fingers or I will bite them off. Got it?" Kaiba did not like being ordered around, but for whatever reason, he decided to obey. Kaiba did as the boy asked, lowering his hands in the water slowly. The boy kept his distance, not trusting Kaiba not to grab him. As Kaiba's wrists went under the cool water and his hands moved palm up towards where the boy was treading water, Kaiba spoke softly.

"You know my name somehow. What's yours? It'd be unfair if you didn't tell me – after all it'd be ignorant for me not to know the name of my roommate." Kaiba felt a bit better after shoving the boy's own words back down his throat. The boy only scoffed.

"How rude of you not to ask earlier." He replied sarcastically, though he said no more as his attention turned to Kaiba's hands. They were under the boy, and Kaiba began to lift his palms upward. He felt the tiny kicking feet tickle his palms. The boy had turned his head down to watch Kaiba's approaching hands – it was clear to Kaiba that this boy did not trust him. He'd have to fix that. Kaiba felt the boy's feet stand solidly on his hands. He had been expecting the boy to remain standing, but as his palms continued to rise, the boy went down on his knees; then sat on his own heels, wrapping his arms around his exposed body and shivering slightly in cold as he was taken out of the water. Kaiba could feel the tiny tremors on his hands and immediately raised his hands faster, and shifted his hands slightly to the left. The boy gasped in surprise, shooting his hands out to catch himself as he fell onto Kaiba's left palm, allowing Kaiba to use his right hand to grab a face cloth from the one of the counter drawers. He laid it out somewhat flat then lowered his hand onto the cloth and letting the boy crawl off; the boy proceeded to wrap his tiny body as best he could in the huge blue cloth. Kaiba pulled the bathroom stool over to the counter, and sat down facing the boy.

"So, are you going to tell me your name now, or do I have to make one up for you?" Kaiba asked. The boy, who was now completely swallowed up in blue cloth save for his head, looked up at Kaiba with those captivating and unusual eyes of his.

"My name is Yami. Yami Sennen." He replied simply. As Yami spoke his name, Kaiba felt as though he had heard it before somewhere before. He couldn't imagine where he'd heard of a tiny boy named Yami Sennen though. A very loud growl cut off Kaiba's thoughts, followed by Yami's groan. Kaiba mentally smacked himself for forgetting that Yami was hungry and needed food. He stood up.

"Stay right there, I'll be back." Kaiba said as he turned away and left the bathroom. He hurried into the kitchen where his peanut butter toast still sat on the countertop. He scooped up the plate and headed back to the washroom, back to where Yami sat waiting, still curled up slightly and clutching his stomach. His hunger had augmented to the point that his stomach hurt when it complained, which was unfortunately often. Yami hardly noticed when Kaiba returned and placed something on the counter near him. But what he did notice immediately was the smell of sweet, smooth and creamy peanut butter that had arrived with Kaiba. Yami's stomach growled again, but Yami gritted his teeth and looked up to see the plate he had tried to get at earlier sitting next to the cloth. He heard the sound of bread being broken, and turned to see Kaiba breaking a small piece of bread and peanut butter the size of Kaiba's thumb off of the whole. He lowered the piece to Yami in offering.

"Here." Kaiba said. "You wanted this earlier didn't you? Well, here you go." Yami starred at the piece, trying hard not to drool and jump right into eating, then looked back up at Kaiba for any hint that he wasn't being honest. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were hungry." He said.

"Um..not so much any-" Yami started, but his stomach grumbled loudly again, making Kaiba chuckle.

"Why are you resisting?" Kaiba asked, calming down. He lowered himself down so that his chin was against the counter, looking at Yami with the most sincere expression he could muster.

"Look, you know that this piece of bread isn't poisoned. And yes, I almost killed you, but how was I supposed to know that you were...well, a tiny human. Your existence itself is unbelieveable –" Kaiba was suddenly interrupted by a tiny grip on the hand that held the bread. Yami had grabbed Kaiba's hand with both his arms to get his attention.

"You can't tell anyone about me." There was the tiniest note of panic in his voice and he tightened his grip on Kaiba's hand. "You have to keep me hidden. You _must_." He was shaking slightly, and Kaiba knew it wasn't because he was cold. Yami took a deep breath, then let go of Kaiba's hand, sinking back into the cloth.

"If someone were to find out about me...horrible things could happen. I could become some sort of museum exhibit, or worse, I could be poked and probed by scientists trying to figure out why the hell I am this way...they would kill me." Yami said softly, without looking at Kaiba. "I can't live anywhere else...outside I could be squashed under someone's foot, buried alive under an layer of snow or leaves, and I could drown in heavy rain." Kaiba looked down at the tiny boy. He noticed that Yami's hair was beginning to stand up straight as it dried. He hadn't counted on having a roommate – he did not want one that would annoy him, throw crazy parties or drag him off to other parties. Yami was clearly unable to do the last two, and as for the first, Kaiba didn't find Yami very annoying at all, but rather a welcoming challenge to his college life. He placed the piece of bread on the cloth next to Yami to catch his attention.

"I won't tell anyone – I've had my share of the media and stupid scientists in life." Kaiba replied simply, reaching over to pour himself a glass of water from the jug. "Now, you should probably eat up before I eat that bread myself." Kaiba said, nodding to the piece next to Yami. He turned to his glass and was about to take a sip when he saw something black in the bottom. He gasped and pulled the cup away in disgust. Yami laughed.

"Looks like you've found my clothes, Kaiba." Yami said. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Your _clothes?_" Kaiba said in shock.

"Yes my clothes - what the hell did you take me for, a barbarian? Just because I'm 12 cm tall doesn't mean I walk around naked 24/7!" Yami exclaimed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and tipped the glass over his hand, letting the tiny black pieces of fabric land in his palm. He tossed them at Yami, who was now helping himself to his piece of bread.

"Here you go then." Kaiba said, composing himself. Yami chuckled, having eaten his fill of bread. He stood up, letting the facecloth fall off his body, and licked his fingers clean. Kaiba couldn't help but stare – though he had seen Yami in the jug earlier, he hadn't gotten a good, well, _look_. Everything was there, and clearly visible, despite how small Yami was. Yami scooped up his clothes and walked over to the sink to wring them out. He didn't seem to notice Kaiba's stare. Yami was clearly not modest at all. Kaiba had restrained himself from blushing and had been able to do so until Yami looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, it's been an interesting day for me. Think I'll turn in early." He turned and instead of putting on his clothes, he threw them over his shoulder, strutting off towards a cracked tile in the wall that Kaiba had not noticed until now.

"See you tomorrow roomie!" He called as he disappeared into the bathroom wall.

This time, Kaiba could not help but blush.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

TBC - Please Review :D


End file.
